


Where The Heart Is

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco discover where home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt: Leaving Home.

Title: Where The Heart Is  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 036: Sojourn  
Word Count: 100 x 6  
Summary: Harry and Draco discover where home is.  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt: Leaving Home.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Where The Heart Is

~

“Quickly, Draco. Take only necessities.”

“Why can’t I stay here?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Were you asleep back there? Dumbledore is dead, and the Death Eaters saw you fail to kill him. Your home is not safe.”

“But you...”

“Indeed, I did. And I have reasons for what I did. Now pack!”

Once they’d Apparated, Draco looked around at the small street where they landed.

Pulling out a slip of paper, Snape dragged Draco up to a house that hadn’t been there moments before.

The door opened. “Finally,” McGonagall said. “Welcome, Draco.”

“Enjoy your sojourn, Draco.” Snape disappeared moments later.

~

“Just another week,” Harry said, pushing past his uncle. “Then I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again.”

“I didn’t agree to this...”

“Look, it’s not as if I want to be here either. Just another week.”

“Fine. Just stay out of our way, freak.”

Harry flung himself onto the bed, exhausted. He was counting the days ‘til he could go.

A tap at the window make him look up to see an unfamiliar owl sitting there.

Petting the owl, Harry took the message, reading it quickly, his mouth falling open.

_Malfoy defected and is at Grimmauld? This’ll be interesting_....

~

Draco fidgeted nervously. McGonagall had just told him that Potter was coming, and that this place belonged to him.

_I’ve been living in Potter’s house_? Once again, Draco wondered what Snape had been thinking.

Still, it had worked out. Malfoy Manor had been attacked by Death Eaters immediately after he and Snape had vacated. Draco was glad he’d left.

Hearing a door open, Draco jumped, not surprised when Potter entered the drawing room.

They stared at each other.

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

“Enjoyed your stay?”

“Yes. Are you throwing me out?”

“No, you can stay.”

Draco relaxed. Maybe things would be okay.

~

“Malfoy lives here?”

Draco sighed, holding on to his temper. But Harry surprised him.

“Draco’s on our side, Ron,” he said firmly. “He lost his home, too.”

Weasley flushed. Draco hid a smile.

They talked, and Draco learned about Horcruxes, wracking his brain to see if he knew of any.

He and Hermione turned out to have similar thinking processes, so soon, they were huddled in the corner looking through books.

“You’ve enjoyed your sojourn here?” she asked.

Draco nodded.

She smiled. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” she said.

Draco shivered. And people thought Death Eaters were scary...

~

“I can’t believe it’s finally over,” Harry said.

McGonagall nodded. “I almost lost hope that you and Mr. Malfoy would manage to collaborate.”

Harry blushed. “Funny how it all worked out.”

“And, your plans?”

Harry looked around his restored house. With the war over, and most of the Death Eaters captured, he and Draco had cleaned up Grimmauld Place, and it looked wonderful. Harry finally had a home.

“I’m hoping Draco and I can live here,” he said.

She inclined her head. “You might mention it to him,” she said.

Harry gaped as Draco walked in, trunks floating behind him.

~

“Why are you leaving?” Harry tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Draco wouldn’t look at him. “This is _your_ place,” he said.

“Going back to the Manor?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. “That’s not home. My home’s wherever...” He paused.

“Where?” Harry asked, walking closer. “Where’s your home?”

“Wherever you are,” Draco whispered.

Harry gathered him close. “Then why are you leaving?”

“I...”

“Draco, it’s not a home without you.”

Draco smiled. “I suppose I can stay. I’d better put my stuff back in my room...”

Harry shook his head. “No, put it in _our_ room.”

~


End file.
